Heartbreaker
by Arialieur
Summary: Sasuke selalu menolak pernyataan cinta dari para gadis. Naruto ingin tahu sebabnya. SAsuNaru. Shonen-ai. One-shot drabble.


**Disclaimer : Yang saya miliki cuma OC nggak penting dan plot cerita. Bahkan judulnya pun terilhami dari G-Dragon's Heartbreaker *sigh***

**Rating : Saya masih belum bisa percaya kalau saya bikin fanfic dengan rating K+ lagi, ckckck...**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Drabble. Shonen-ai. OOC**

Mencoba bikin cerita yang simple. Agak drabble-ish, karena fic ini pendek. Hmm... inspirasinya datang dalam sekejap, haha...mudah-mudahan nggak membosankan.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**a Naruto fanfiction**

**by: Arialieur**

* * *

"Tidak,"

Kata yang diucapkan dengan dingin itu biasanya menjadi penanda bagi sang gadis untuk berbalik dan lari sambil menangis. Gadis yang ini pun tidak berbeda. Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas sang gadis menutupi wajahnya sambil pergi menjauh, meninggalkan ia sendiri di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Wow, ini sudah gadis ke-5 bulan ini," sebuah suara cempreng yang sangat ia kenal, terdengar dari atas pohon.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis pada sang sumber suara, "Mengikutiku, dobe?"

"Hah!" dengus 'dobe' sambil melompat turun dari atas pohon. "Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, mengikutimu? Memangnya aku kurang kerjaan apa? Tadi itu aku sedang tidur di atas pohon."

Sasuke memandanginya dengan skeptis, "Kau memang kurang kerjaan, dobe... Bukankah kau tadi bolos pelajaran fisika? Dan, serius, tidur di atas pohon? Memangnya kau itu kukang?" tanya pemuda itu sambil berjalan bersisian dengan Naruto, menuju sebuah tempat yang sering mereka datangi bersama. Di puncak bukit belakang sekolah, di bawah sebuah pohon willow tua. Tempat yang sejuk, nyaman, sepi, dan pemandangannya indah. Sasuke setengah yakin bahwa Naruto menyukai tempat itu karena enak untuk tidur.

'_Si pemalas itu...'_

"Ah, tidak ada gunanya aku mendengarkan, aku toh tidak mengerti," kata Naruto sambil berbaring di atas rumput, berbantalkan kedua lengannya.

Sasuke duduk di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu, "Justru karena tidak mengerti makanya diajari, Usuratonkachi," balas Sasuke, membuat Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai pelajaran itu. Lebih enak tidur di sini, bersamamu,"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Pemuda itu kemudian memilih untuk ikut berbaring di samping Naruto, memejamkan mata untuk menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Di tempat ini, udara terasa begitu segar. Rasanya seperti berada di tengah oasis, di antara penatnya hiruk pikuk manusia.

"Hei, Sasuke..." panggil Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" Sasuke merespon sambil menengok ke arah Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang menatap ke langit. Untuk sejenak, Sasuke terpesona oleh birunya mata itu, begitu serasi dengan birunya langit. Mata yang dengan polos mencerminkan isi dunia apa adanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak gadis-gadis itu? Bukankah mereka cukup manis?" ia bertanya dengan nada heran.

Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya, dan memilih untuk memandang awan-awan putih yang berarak di langit. "Mereka bukan tipeku," jawabnya singkat.

Naruto tidak puas, "Masak sih dari sekian banyak gadis, tidak satupun yang jadi tipemu? Dasar heartbreaker,"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Entah respon apa yang diharapkan Naruto dari pernyataannya tadi, dan Sasuke tidak mau repot-repot memikirkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tipemu seperti apa sih?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, mempertimbangkan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Tipeku... Seorang yang enerjik, penuh semangat,..."

"Hmmnn..." Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat. Pasti akibat makan siang yang terlalu banyak.

"...bisa selalu ada untukku, pengertian, dan bisa adu argumentasi denganku..."

"...zzz..."

"Naruto?"

"...zzz..."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah tertidur nyenyak. Ia bahkan tidak bangun saat Sasuke mencubit pipinya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi tidur Naruto yang begitu polos. Hilang sudah jejak-jejak tukang usil yang dikenal seantero Konoha High.

"Kau tidak pernah sadar ya?" katanya sambil mencondongkan badan untuk mencuri satu kecupan singkat dari bibir Naruto.

"Heartbreaker,"

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

Kenapa ada kukang disebut-sebut? Karena saya lagi merindukan Bethlen Rapen Burebista a.k.a King Julien a.k.a Yunjae a.k.a Beibi, kukang saya *dan gHee* yang 2 minggu lalu kami serahkan ke bonbin. _Au revoir, Beibi~_

Sebelum ada yang tanya, no, ngga akan ada sekuelnya. Biarlah kelian bayangkan sendiri lanjutannya, haha...*taboked*

**Review?**


End file.
